Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Genmu's Journey
by Genmu-Zero
Summary: Our hero Genmu wakes up on a beach with no recollection of who he is. He appears to be a pokemon, but here's the best part, all pokemon are in ginjika form. A journey that people dream of. Will he be able to change the fate of the world or die being a bringer of destruction. Rated M for future violence and possible future lemon.
1. A new journey

Pokemon mystery dungeon: Genmu's journey

**Well this is my third story, I should be finishing up The Warrior soon, and I had an idea, I had drawn this ginjika version of absol, my favorite pokemon btw, and thought I might make a story around it. If you like it good for you, of you don't good for you too. Anyway the OC is named Genmu, it means phantasm in Japanese I believe and a phantasm has something to do with ones imagination, and if you woke up as a pokemon would you believer your imagining everything? A bit of a self-insert, kinda. Oh and the plot will have nothing or very little to do with the mystery dungeon games. Anyway onward to the story after this quick message.**

**Moveset for Genmu:  
Slash  
Swords dance  
Pursuit  
Psycho cut**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon (if I did Ash would have started with an shiny eevee or shiny dratini), I just own the OC and story itself.**

**Anything in bold is an author's note**

(Genmu POV)  
... *swish*

... *splash*

... Uh ... what happened. Why am I at a beach. I remember playing my ds before I went to sleep. I guess I should tell you guys that I'm a casual gamer that basically has no life, a majority of my 'friends' are AI. But I digress, anyways I get up and look around, there is a forest behind me with trees that have these familiar blue fruit on them, where have I seen those before, and in front of me there is the ocean. The sunset being reflected in the water looks beautiful. I noticed I had this white cloak with a fur collar that felt very soft and comfortable around my neck. I scratched the back of my head thinking on how I got this. Then I felt some hard piece on the side of my head. Thinking the worst I ran towards the water to see my reflection and figure out what is this thing that has latched onto my head.

"The fuck is this !" I yelled as I see that my black hair was snow-white and a large bit of it was covering my left eye, how was I seeing clearly I will never know, and there was a black streak on it and on the right side of my head there was a scythe like horn protruding from my head. I then noticed that my eyes were red as opposed to the hazel that it is normally. Ok, I have to calm down ... why in the world do I look like an absol! That's not calm at all. I got out of the water and followed the shore. I examined my clothing, white pants with a black inner streak, with a strap so something must be attached, white shirt with two stripes on my sides and a white cloak with a white fur collar.

"Gods where am I ... is anyone out here!?" I yelled off hoping to get a reply.

"What's my name anyway, how do I forget that ... ugh this is like a weird dream, that would be ironic if this was just my imagination... a phantasm of my life. That's it my name will be Genmu, the phantasm of the dream I wish to have!"

Along the way I spot something buried in the sand, I dig it up and what I find is a black sword, the hilt of the blade was black with white grip. It had a curved edge, no hand guard and the opposite edge of the blade had a pointed tip. It resemble the tail of an absol so I guess this was meant for me. What intrigued me the most was this black gem that was at the bottom of the hilt.  
I found the sheathe to the blade nearby and I strapped it to my waist, the cloak seemed to hide it perfectly.

(Time skip 10 minutes)

After some searching I found some berries that I assumed were oran berries because they were blue. I felt like someone was watching me for awhile now, yet I can't pinpoint where. I had this uncomfortable feeling in my head like something was about to happen. Then suddenly ...

"Jump!" I said as I jumped to the right and just barely dodged a fire ball. Out of the bushes came a woman, she had black hair and two silver horns that curled back. She wore a black dress that had three spine like protrusions on either side of her, she also wore a black and red under short and black pants. She had silver wrist bands and her nails were sharpened to claws.

"Well look what what we have here, and absol has wandered into my territory ... why are you here?" She growled at me

"Shoot first ask questions later I see, well if you need to know I woke up awhile back with little recollection of who I am, I don't even remember my real name." I said to the huntress. She seemed to calm down and lower her guard. But then she tensed, I felt the same headache.

"Well I must kill you now, a woman's got to eat" and with that she attacked. She leaped at me and I rolled under her attack and I drew out the blade. Uh ... how do I do this, yea I know there is swish-swish-stab, but what moves do I know. The names came to me as if I had practiced them for years.

"Swords dance!" I said as I swiftly moved the blade and swung it in different directions, the movements seemed to be in one fluid motion. The edge of the blade seemed to be sharpening with each movement.

"Ah ... You seem more skilled that you look." She said then she disappeared.

... I turned around hoping to find where she was.

"Faint attack!" I heard behind me and I felt searing pain as claws racked at be my back. God damn that hurt.

"Shit that ripped my cloak, where am I gonna get a new one" I said ignoring the pain. I jumped forward and turned around, facing her. I decided to eat one of the berries to see if they were oran berries, and they were. I felt a little better after eating two.

"Pursuit!" I said and dashed forward with speeds I never knew I had, I stabbed but she dodged it.

"Slash!" I yelled and slashed in a upward-diagonal arc, cutting her shoulder and her dress. Her dress began to fall, I closed my eyes, what I'm not a perv ... what were you expecting? **(I actually would have reacted the same way**)

"What are you doing?" I hear her say.

"What ... I'm not a perv and your dress looked like it was about to fall" I quickly said.

"You let you guard down" I hear, honestly I should have seen that coming and I felt a knock on my head and blanked out.

(3rd POV)

The houndoom woman was looking over the fainted absol.

"The idiot. Well prey is prey" she was about to execute a kill blow, but was interrupted.

"Focus Blast!" A figure yelled, sending a ball of energy rushing into the houndoom, knocking her out.

"The one who senses disaster has appeared, this is a bad omen indeed, I must take him back to town and figure out what to do with him" the figure said coming out of the brush, it's red hair standing out in the green forest.

The figure picked Genmu up and threw him over its shoulder and began walking deeper into the forest.

**END**

**What do you think of this first chapter, it's a start. I'm not 100 percent sure on who his allies are but here's what I have:**

**Dragonair  
Name: Crystal  
Gender: female  
Moveset: flamethrower  
Blizzard  
Surf  
Dragon tail**

**Zoroark  
Name: shadow  
Gender: male  
Moveset: night slash  
Night daze  
Hone claws  
Focus blast**


	2. Awakening

Pokemon mystery dungeon: Genmu's journey

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of "Genmu's journey". If there is any pokemon you want to see in the story I'll write it in if you tell me the species, name, gender, and moveset I'll try to write it in. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, if I did Ash would not be an idiot. I just own any OC I makeup and the story itself.**

**Enjoy.**

(Genmu's POV)

I slowly wake up on a soft bed.

"That was some dream I had, waking up as an absol on a random land and fighting that houndoom. I knew it was too good to be true." I say to myself. I get up and I noticed that I had no shirt on and had bandages wrapped around my chest area. I look around, the room is dark and I can't see much with the light coming through the window behind me, however I can make out a doorway and some desks. I hear footsteps, beyond the door way.

"Oh ... Your awake, isn't it a little dark... Let's have some light" a feminine voice said. I heard rope being pulled and and the roof opened, letting in a lot of light, which hurt my eyes. After a minute, my eyes adjusted to the light. In front of me was was a lightly tanned woman who was wearing what looked like a swimming bikini. What really surprised was that she had a blue tail that followed behind her, it had two blue gems near its tip.

"Um ... hi, I guess I wasn't dreaming everything up... heh ... awesome!" I said. She looked confused at what I had said.

"Your lucky shadow found you or you would be dead. I'm crystal by the way" She greeted. I really should thank this shadow person when I get the chance. I noticed she had a tray of several cut berries.

"I'm Genmu, I have little memory of my life before waking up on the beach yesterday, apparently from what I do remember is that apparently I was a human and I somehow became an absol, not that I'm complaining since absol are awesome in my opinion" I said. She sat next to me and gave me the berry slices, they taste pretty good, I can feel some of my strength returning.

"So, where am I...?" I asked

"Your in Kagayaku kawa (**shining river- correct me if I'm wrong**) valley. The town we are in now is just a small part of it" she said to me.

"Ok, time to get up and explore this town" I said getting up. Crystal got up too, she had tried to stop me from going.

"But you're hurt!" She said. I was a little surprised at how much she cared for how I was, usually people ignore me, so this was a nice change.

"I can't stay cooped up in here, my curiosity is getting the better of me and besides the wound on my back doesn't even hurt" I said, putting my hand on my shoulder and spinning my arm slowly.

"Well ok then, I'll give you your cloak and sword" she said, leaving the room. I followed her, there were stairs, they led to a kitchen area. She seems to have disappeared.

"Here you go! I hope you don't mind, I cut out and sowed in two sleeves for your arms!" Is what I heard behind me, making me jump. It was Crystal with the cloak and sword

"Jeez, you nearly scared me out of my bandages! Oh and thank you the " I said. If I didn't know any better I would say she was blushing.

I took the cloak and sword. I now got a good look at it, there were these black swirl designs that had some lights orange shading here and there, near the bottom and shoulder areas. They looked almost as if they were painted with ink.

"Did you paint this on it?" I asked, she shook her head.

"No, they just appeared there over night, I have no idea who or what put them. That's very odd but I can figure that out later. I strapped the sword, I guess I should name it seems right, so I will call it tsukiyomi, since absols have always reminded me of the moon I named the blade after the moon god, and I put on the cloak. For some reason I felt stronger when I was wearing it.

"We should probably go towards the shrine near the top of the hill over to the north, maybe the elder can help you with your predicament." Crystal had suggested. I nodded in agreement.

I walked the door to see that it was around the afternoon. There were several people- err pokemon out and about. There was a dojo like building that had a makuhita next to the door, since these are not really important people at the moment I won't bother describing them. The was a bank where a duskull was tending, his blank stare was creeping me out to no end. So we went up a hill where I bit a good view of the area. I began to notice how lots of the buildings remind me of the Mystery Dungeon series of pokemon games. There was a river that split the town in two halves.

Out of no where this little kid ran up and hid behind my leg, he had yellow hair, yellow shirt and pants, two ears with black tips and a black tail. I assumed he was a pichu. The boy was crying

"Help mistuur, some bad peeple want to hurt me!" The boy said between sobs.

"Ok little boy, I'll help you, what's your name" I said to him, I patted his head and that seemed to calm him down a little.

"It's chu!" He said.

I began to hear foot steps. From up the path a zangoose and a scyther. The zangoose wore white clothing that had their signature red mark on it and he had a red mark over his left eye, he had two blades that looked like claws. The scyther was was wearing looked like a mix between samurai armor and scales that was a light green. He had two blades that curved like sickles.

"Hey there's the brat, let's hurry up and get him to boss, the money we will get from ransom ing him will make us rich!" The zangoose said, and they began walking towards us. They were really about to kidnap this kid. This really got my blood boiling,

"Crystal, take chu and get away from here, find his parents, I have to take out some trash" I said, drawing out my blade. Crystal nodded and picked up chu.

"Oh, looks here we have a would be hero, it won't work disaster bringer, when we kill you, they will hail us as heroes!" The scyther said. He ran towards me and I ran towards him.

"Slash!" We both yelled and our blades clashed. I noticed that he swung both blades parallel to each other.

"X-scissor!" He said as he swung his blades in downward arcs. I rolled to the side, but I was slightly nicked on the arm. After a minute of clashing blades his zangoose friend decided to join in the fray, he tried to stab at my side. What happened next surprised me, I had jumped up and did a back flip, and before he can react I slashed downwards and it felt as if the world had stopped, 'did I really just do that?' was what was on my mind. He crashed down to the floor, blood flowing from the gap in his side.

"W-what just happened, he was about to kill you and you just dodged like it was nothing!" The scyther said, his face looked a bit pale. I held my tsukiyomi forward, the tip of the blade pointing towards the scyther. Everything had a darker tint to them. My arm raised, I can't control my body , what's going on? Suddenly words filled my head

"Hakai-shin no ikari (**wrath of the god of destruction, again correct me if I'm wrong**)" I said. God of Destruction? But that's not me, is it? The scyther was backing away slowly, then broke into a run.

"Pursuit" I, do I still say I since I'm not in control of my body ... probably, said and disappeared without a trace, and appeared in front of the scyther, bringing the blade downward. A crescent of black energy shot out of the blade, splitting the scyther down the middle. Blood sprayed from the two halves. The dark tint in my vision faded and I regained control of my body. What was that power? My thoughts were interrupted by a howling and soon I was surrounded by men that were dresses in orange and yellow clothing, it looked more like fur than clothing.

"This is Kai of growlithe squad 1, we have the target in sight" the lead growlithe barked into a radio he was holding, he was slightly taller than the others. They all took a step back when I began to move my blade, but they had no reason too, since I was just putting away tsukiyomi.

"You are under arrest for the murder of these two pokemon! Hand over your weapon and come with us" The lead growlithe, now named Kai, said to me. I was about to hand over my sword, but suddenly felt a pain in my head. I dropped my sword, it's blade embedding in the ground and fell to one knee clutched my head.

"Gyyaaah!" I yelled. My vision was filled with total darkness. I suddenly saw that I was in the town and it was on fire with people running and screaming past me. No but everything was fine a second ago. I heard a voice laughing, there was a dark figure in the center of the fire. Suddenly the pain stopped and my vision cleared. I got up slowly to see the town was fine in the distance. That must have been a vision of future a disaster. I must warn the people.

"What was that, your head scythe had a purple aura around it and you eyes were glowing bright red !" One growlithe said. I quickly got up grabbed my sword, startling the pokemon.

"Hey put that down!" Kai had yelled quickly, the others prepared to use an attack.

"The people in the town are in danger!" I yelled, I quickly broke into a run while putting away my blade. As they released their ember attacks, my instincts took over and I jumped over them and kept on running down the hill.

(Third person POV)

As Genmu was running towards the town to warn them of the oncoming danger, the squad seemed to fade out of existence, leaving their leader Kai by himself.

He was surrounded by a dark aura. When the aura faded, there was a figure with black clothing. The figure had long red hair that had black tips and was tied at the end with a green gem-like sphere. He began walking towards the shrine.

**END**

**Just who is this shadowy figure and what is and what are his goals. Anyways did you think was good, what did you think needed work, all this helps me improve. Comments are liked, thank you for reading.**


	3. The Rising Sun

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Genmu's journey

**Here we are with the next chapter of Genmu's journey, I am your host Genmu Zero. Last time our her Genmu had slayed a zangoose and a scyther and had a grim vision of the future. Will he be able to save the town or will it burn to ashes? Find out on this episode of dragon ball- oops wrong series - never mind that. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, if I did Red would be the protagonist of the anime not Ash. I also don't own the other game that is referenced. I just own the OCs and the story itself.**

(Genmu POV)

I've been running towards the toward the town, I noticed everything became more focused and defined. I guess I'm having an adrenaline rush and it's affecting my senses. When I got into the town I stopped running and began walking calmly, as too not draw suspicion on myself. I noticed everyone was staring at me. I'm not good at reading faces or emotion or anything like that (**I can't do that honestly**), but I can tell that some of them were glaring at me, clearly not happy to see me. Yet some of them had curious looks in their eyes. Am I really that different? But I had no time to think about this as ...

*wham*

Our of no where a rock of decent size hit me on the head. I get up and put my hand to where the rock hit me, when I removed my hand I see that there is blood on it. I turn to see a luxray and an infernape walking towards me. The luxray had long, wild, spikes hair, and these golden yellow eyes. He had a black vest that had yellow rings on the sleeves and a blue undershirt. The infernape had fire for hair. He wore a white karate gi that had yellow rings on his chest. The shoulder areas also had the yellow rings. He had yellow gloves and white training pants.

" you are not welcome here, doom bringer!" The luxray yelled to me, there were some who cheered in agreement.

"You may bear the mark but you will bring the death of us all !" The infernape said. What was this mark he mentioned? I had no time to think about that, the two were walking towards me, the luxray brought out a dagger it looked like it was nothing special except for the hand guard which was a 4-pronged star.

"Clearly you know nothing about absols then. I have no memory of anything before yesterday and I know more about the species. Absols sense disasters, not bring them. I was gonna warn the towns folk of a possible disaster, but I guess you want to die in fire" I said to him. This shocked several of the citizens.

"Do not listen to his lies ... I will end his life and cleanse the town of his presence!" The luxray said and he got into a battle stance. The infernape however was having second thoughts.

"Hey sparks, are you sure we should kill him, I mean, what if he is telling the truth?" The infernape asked. Sparks, the luxray, said nothing and ran towards me, he slashed in a downward arc. I rolled to the side, swiftly evading the attack. I drew out my blade and parried a horizontal swipe. Then suddenly ...

*swoosh*

Suddenly he was hit with a blue fire ball. We all looked to our right to see a figure in black clothing. He had a tail that had a blue flame on it. It had raven black hair that had two spikes. The figure also had two black wings. This pokemon was a shiny charizard. He summoned flames to each hand. I held up my blade, prepared for battle. The infernape tried to attack the charizard and avenge his friend but was swatted away as if he were a fly. He looked in my direction.

"Why hello one who bears the mark, you may call me Drako" he said to me. What is this mark apparent everyone and their mother knows about except me!?

"Seriously what the fuck is this mark everyone I keep hearing about, 2 people have said something about it and it was referenced in the last chapter ?" I said. The charizard started laughing.

"Your kidding right, you do not know of your own abilities!" He said while laughing. Did he not hear the conversation I had with the luxray, I clearly stated I had amnesia!

"Since you are so uneducated on the situation, let me explain ... you were born with a special gift. How we know you have this gift is the markings on your cloak, why they chose to appear now is beyond me, but you will not live long enough to awaken your powers!" He said as he beyond to release fire in all directions, setting various buildings on fire. People from the crowd began to run away.

"No!" I yelled, I charged at full speed at him. Drako went to slash at me with his claws, my enhanced senses helped me see clearly. I threw my blade upward and began to slide under his claw attack. I quickly got to my feet a delivered a left hook to to his face and caught my sword in my other hand. Drako seemed unfazed by the punch.

"Is that your best?" He asked as he turned, my fist still embedded in his face, a launched a blue fire ball at me. The attack launched me back and I flew backwards into a wall, my chest burned and my shirt and cloak were singed. I fell to the floor, it hurt to move even a little. But I did not let that stop me, I got up and held my blade forward. I needed to take him out, fast. I held my blade up towards the sky.

"Hadangeki (**wave severing attack**)!" I yelled swinging the blade down launching a crescent of green energy, I had used psycho cut. Drako had smirked and swatted the attack away, redirecting it skyward, it exploding in a bright flash. I fell to one knee.

"Ooh I guess that was your strongest attack, I want to kill you at your strongest so I will leave you here while I destroy the rest of the town ha ha ha" he said. That laugh was the same one from the vision. I got to stop him. I struggled to get up, I then use pursuit for a quick burst of speed and I slashed at him. He punched up ward, directing impacting the blade and completely shattering it.

"Wh-what?" I muttered before getting a swift punch to the stomach. I fell to the ground coughing up blood. Behind my I heard footsteps, the sound was getting louder.

"Genmu!" I heard a familiar voice. I felt hands on my back, it was Crystal. She helped me up.

"You got to ... run!" I was barely able to speak. She shook her head.

"Aah is this your girlfriend? I hope you enjoy watching her die ... After I've had some fun" he said with a sadistic grin. After that I felt so,etching snap in side of me. I felt a warm feeling build up in my chest, but it was not fast enough.

"Flamethrower!" I hope are Crystal say as she shot a stream of fire at the dragon.

"Fire blast" Drako simply said as he blasted blue fire in the shape of the kanji for fire (火) and it blew through the flamethrower. I quickly pushed Crystal out of the way and took the blunt of the blast.

"Gyaah!" I screamed, in pure pain. When the fire subsided I saw Drako holding Crystal in a choke hold and one hand held high, prepared to strike. 'No!' I was mentally screaming at myself now. The warm feeling in my chest began to spread about and my vision began to fade.. No not now !

... I must ... save ... her...

(Third person POV)

As Drako was about to deliver the fatal blow, he had felt a change in the air pressure around him. He and Crystal both looked to see that Genmu had yellow energy flowing around him. The bit of fur that was covering his left eye was flowing upward, revealing that his eye had turned golden with the kanji 太陽 (Taiyo- meaning sun) on the iris of his eye. When his hair fell, the kanji could still be seen glowing through his hair. What really shocked them was that the head scythe had became pure red fire, still with the unique white stripe, that burned in the exact same shape as how it used to be. His cloak began to repair itself. The swirl design became more defined and began to move and swirl in place. The energy that was flowing around him dispersed and put out all the fires.

" H-he has discovered his powers!" Drako exclaimed. Genmu held his hand out and his sword flew into his hand and began to reconstruct itself in a white light. When the light fade the blades looked as if it was never broken and it seemed to be transparent, like glass. The blade gleamed in the light of the fire. The he was gone, disappeared in as if he were never there. He suddenly appeared behind Drako, his sword extended. Drako had no time to react as his forearm had been severed from his body and this caused Crystal to fall.

Then suddenly, he was gone and so was Crystal. When he reappeared, he was holding Crystal, bridal style. She was shocked, but she knew she was safe in his arms.

"Thank you" she whispered into his ears before closing her eyes. He could sense that she was still alive but just needed rest. So he carefully and gently set her down next to a wall. He got up and was promptly punched in the face by Drako, but as if to mirror the actions before, Genmu was completely unfazed by the punch. Instead, he grabbed Drako's fist and began crushing it in his hand. Genmu then stabbed Drako in the stomach with his blade and kicked him, embedding the blade deeper. He the held his hand out...

"Asahi (**rising sun, I believe that's the correct translation**)" Genmu had said, bringing his hand upward, and white fire began eminating from the sword and began engulfing Drako. The fireball began rising skyward. Drako's screams can be heard echoing across the empty town. Several brave towns folk began to investigate the screaming, just to freeze in sheer terror and amazement at Genmu.

"Moeru hi (**burning sun**)" Genmu said, and the fireball in the sky became an inferno. The screams had died down, it was impossible to tell if Drako was dead or alive anymore. But it was apparent Genmu wasn't finished he.

"Yūhi (**setting sun**)" Genmu had said, and the inferno had crashed down, cratering the ground. The blade returned to Genmu and was put in its sheathe. The glowing faded from Genmu, the kanji disappeared and the flame returned to being Genmu's normal head scythe. He then sat next to Crystal he was asleep, his energy drained.

In the crater, Drako's entire body was charged and had cinders that were still burning. His left leg was completely burned to nothing and so was his right arm. Half of his right wing was gone and his left wing was heavily charred.

The townsfolk began to slowly fill back into the town, the began to surround Genmu and Crystal. He was their hero, they believed he was a doom bringer and yet he still tried to protect the town. He especially tried his hardest to protect the girl. Now it was their turn to protect him, several of them carefully picked of Genmu and Crystal and took them to a safe resting place. They did not notice the same figure from before, watching them from the rooftop of a building.

**END**

**There you have it, the entire chapter was mostly this one battle. If you were able to get the okami references, the swirl design and the rising sun, good for you there will be many more where that came from. This chapter also helps solidifying the pairing of Genmu and Crystal. Shadow the zoroark may get a proper introduction in the next chapter. All this and more on the next chapter of Genmu's Journey.**


	4. Meeting a god

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Genmu's journey

**This story has like become my new favorite story to write. I feel more inspired to write this story than my other story. This is so much more fun to do than school work ... anyway, I hope you enjoy and all that. If you review and tell me your comments, it helps me improve and thank you for reading.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: ... wut, oh right disclaimer ... uh ... I just own the OCs and the story. Pokemon and Okami, which is referenced in several ways, are owned by their rightful owners**

**Since Okami is based off of Japanese mythology, I will make use of in their own time in the future.**

"Yo" speech  
'_Um ... What?_' Thought or an important detail  
(**Hello viewer**) my little authors notes

(? Area Genmu POV)

I slowly awake. I rub my head wondering where I am and what happened. Then the realization hit me.

"What about Crystal!" I yelled out, my voice echoing. I take the time to get a good look around the place. I noticed I was floating in a vastly open area with these yellow-golden clouds at the edges of my vision. What really intrigued me was how the clouds looked like they were paintings . There was a faint mist that I could barely see. _'This has to be a dream_' was my only thought. But this dream feels so real, and I tried moved forward, or at least it felt like I was moving forward, but the world didn't seem to change at all.

"Why hello young one ..." I heard a voice behind me. I saw a beautiful woman ... wait what am I thinking? Anyway, she was wearing a blue and white dress. She had long blue hair that flowed like water. She had this diamond shaped crest on her forhead and two ribbon like tails coming from behind her.

"Your suicune" I said. She nodded as she glided towards me.

"Yes I am a suicune, but you may call me Amaterasu, my how much you have grown..." she said in a soft voice. She put a hand on my cheek. I backed away out of reflex and she seemed saddened by this.

"I'm sorry miss, but how do I know I can trust you ...?" I said cautiously to the goddess.

"That means you really don't remember do you?" She asked me

"Well of course I won't remember I can't remember anything before waking up on that beach!" I stated.

"Your true memory will return soon I have a message for you ... your journey shall begin soon, you must be prepared for the dangers that lie ahead, there are many that want you dead because of your gifts" she began saying.

"Wait what gifts can you at least tell me what these gifts that I have?" I asked. She giggled at me, I wonder why ...

"Well I can only tell you about your first gift and it apparently has already been activated, but from my view of your memories, you blacked out after it's activation, it's the Taiyō no megami no shukufuku ( **blessing of the sun goddess, I believe that is the right translation**). This was my gift to you on the day you were born." She said to me... wait day I was born?

Soon the dream world began to fade to white. I began panicking, I had so many questions I need answers to.

"Wait ... will I see you again miss!" I yelled, she had put her hand up and snapped her fingers and a white feather with two golden streaks about the size of my pinkie finger fell towards me. I carefully cupped it in my hands.

"Don't worry, as I am always with you ... remember that and keep that with you for you may need it In the near future" she said as she too began to fade. I reached out by my hands began to fade and soon everything was white.

...

(Third person POV)

Amaterasu was just floating in the white abyss after Genmu had left.

"He may have the gifts but he must be wary of his curse for _he_ has taken a liking to him" she said to no one. She turned and too faded out of the dream world ...

(Outside dream world Genmu POV)

I awoke suddenly, but without a sound.

I look around, it appears I'm in a small white room. I noticed that in my palm layer the feather in my dream. I looked around and saw my cloak folded on a chair to my right, tsukiyomi, which seems to look different but I didn't take a closer look at it, is leaning on the wall next to it. I quickly use the blade to cut a small string for the cloak and tie a small knot on the feather and began wearing it as a necklace, I guess I'll get a better chain later. I noticed to my left there was also another bed, but the blankets were moved, so I assumed someone was sleeping there before. I looked at myself, I appear to be in even more bandages than I was in before.

I get up from the bed and I noticed something odd about my cloak. There was a symbol on it. It was 太陽 (**this is the word Taiyo meaning sun**), this once again looked like it was painted on the cloak. I guess is was Amaterasu's gift. I looked out the window and noticed that there was the sun over the horizon, it was either sunset or sunrise. I suddenly saw images in my head of me when I was younger and was still human, I was watching the sunset with someone. I couldn't tell who it was because a majority of what I was seeing was covered in shadows. My younger self look very happy to be with whoever the figure was ...

After a minute, the image faded and I quickly got my gear on and went to go look at the sunset, hoping that it will help with my memory issues. I opened the door and was greeted to a small hallway. After the hallway there an open area, there was this black cauldron that purple smoke coming off from the top of it, I didn't know what it is but I'm not gonna find out. There was a large doorway to my right. There were two ladders, one going down to a lower area and one heading upward. So I took the ladder upward. I passed by another room but I didn't really care about it and kept moving upward.

I eventually got to the roof and I saw a shadowy figure. He wore a black vest the fell to just above the waist and he wore a black jumpsuit under it. He also had these black sneakers of all things. All of his clothing had red marks on the edges of them. He had long black hair that black these red spiked tips, it fell to his feet and was joined together at the end by a green gem-like sphere. Over the lower half of his face he, had a scarf that had two ends flowing in the wind. This guy looked like a grade A ninja. I had assumed this was a zoroark.

"Quite the sunrise, don't you say ?" He asked me, without turning around. I walked next to him and watched as the sun rose into the sky.

"It is isn't it, by the way are you Shadow ?" I asked him, he nodded. So he's the one that helped me after the houndoom knocked me out.

"Well thank you for helping me when I woke up on the beach and was defeated by the houndoom, I guess that I would be poke food right now if it wasn't for you" I said putting my hand forward, he turned and shook it.

"It's no problem, it is my job to serve you, he who bears the mark" he said. I did not know what he meant at first.

"The name is Genmu and what do you mean you have to serve me?" I told him.

"My clan has been in charge of watching over those who bear the sun mark, it's the one on you cloak and the one hidden in your left eye. I was told only to watch over you but I believe that is not possible now, so now I must serve you." He had explained, bowing to me respectfully.

"The way you explained that last part makes it sound like you are my slave, I do not want that. So instead you are to be my ally and friend. By the way ... have you seen where Crystal is and if she is ok?" I asked.

"Do not fret she is fine, after you had blacked out and used you abilities, the villagers room you and her here, she woke up the next day and tried to stay by your side, but after awhile she had to leave. You were asleep for five days, shall I lead you to her house?" He said. I was shocked to hear that I was asleep for five days. Tried to remember what happened when I blacked out but was met with a fog after Crystal had tried to help me and ... nothing. I can't remember what happened after that, after that memory was me waking up in the bed.

"Not now, maybe later it is still early in the morning if the sun is just rising. I guess I can take the time to go to the shrine and maybe they can help with my problem" I said. He nodded and began to lead the way and I followed.

(Timeskip 10-minutes)

We arrived at what looked like a large Shinto shrine (**I would describe it but I'm not that good at describing buildings so you will have to look it up, sorry**). The place was made all out of wood and looked very old. There were various grass types tending various areas, however all of them stopped what they were doing and kept staring at me following my every step. I noticed there were 3 statues of legendary pokemon and below them there were non legendaries. To my left there was a statue of raikou with a ninetales standing next to him. To the center was an entei statue with a mighteyena standing next to him. However the strangest thing was that next to the suicune statue, which I assumed was Amaterasu, that was to my right. Next to her statue was ... nothing! Well, not actually nothing, the statue was destroyed and all that was left was part of the right leg and the left foot.

"What happened to that statue there?" I asked Shadow. He stayed quiet for a few seconds as we kept walking.

"I'm sorry Genmu but that is not a question I can answer at the moment, you will have to ask the maiden of the shrine" he said to me? I guess I can live with that. We walked to the entrance and the doors opened and two leafeons came out. They each had green hair and green skirts that fell to their knees. They both wore green and white shirts and they both had green hair and each had a leaf-like bit on their hair that were in opposite positions. Other than that leaf thing, they were identical, maybe they are twins.

"Hello my name is Vee and this is my sister Lyra, I guess you are mister shadow that the mistress had said would be coming and who is this?" The first leafeon said, as her sister bowed.

"The names Genmu and I'm here because I wish to speak to the maiden of the shrine because she have a solution to a problem I have" I said.

"It may not be my place to intrude but may I hear what this problem is?" Lyra asked me. I nodded and began to explain my situation from the waking up on the beach to the fight with Drako and I mentioned the dream and the feather. I even explained why I chose the name Genmu. They both listened intently to my story.

"W-wow so you have almost no memory of your previous life!?" Vee said, I simply nodded and walked into the shrine, my foot steps made the old wood creak a little.

There was a small yellow mat with these triangle designs and above it was a small table that had a clear glass center. On the table there was a kettle and several small cups. On the other side of it was a woman, in what looked like traditional Japanese clothing, she had long yellow-green hair and she wore a necklace that had these five pink petals that had white tips. It was a meganium.

"Well hello there come sit down, we have much to discuss" she said to us we walked towards the table, one of the two leafeon a winked at me and giggled as they went through a doorway to my right.

"Uh ... mistress, may I ask, are you able to help me regain my memories?" I asked she nodded. I smiled,, because I can finally figure out who I am!

"I will help you but firsts, there is a story I must tell you and it involves that broken statue out in the front that I'm sure your curious about, and you may call me Mary. Would you like some tea, while I tell the story? " she asked, I nodded and she began pouring both me and Shadow a cup of tea. I have to say, it tasted pretty good.

She put her hands on the table and began narrating the story:

"Before anything I must tell you that the statues next to the raikou and entei are their current representative avatars. So, let us begin ... a long time ago, all the legendary pokemon each picked a clan of pokemon that would, every few years, have a child born with their abilities and they would act as their avatar and would help their legendary complete various tasks that would be difficult alone. If under certain circumstances, like the clan dieting out or a the clan disgracing themselves, the clan would be replaced with another. Even Amaterasu, the suicune, had chosen a clan. The child from that clan was born in this very shrine. Everything was going fine, the child was growing and living a normal life.

However, one day a group of pokemon who worship an evil god came to the shrine and attacked, hoping to take the child. Their reasons for this are still unknown today. When they attacked they had shattered the statue that was next to Amaterasu, which was supposed to be the child, to symbolize the loss of their avatar. They slayed the entire clan except for the child. Amaterasu, who was visiting the child that day, took the child away and they both disappeared in a flash of light. When Amaterasu came back, the child was no longer with her. We feared that the child may be dead. But, she reassured us that the child was alive and well hidden. She also said that she will not search for a replacement clan and stayed with the child. We know not of what the child currently looks like so we could never replace the statue."

I honestly did not know what to say ... That may not explain the memory loss but if this has any relation to me, it will surely explain a lot. Mary had picked up a box she had at her side she opened it and pulled out a feather, it did not loom like mine so I don't believe they have any relation to each other. The feather was a yellow in color and green at the tip. The feather itself curved as if to resemble an crescent moon.

"This is a lunar wing, a feather from the goddess Cresselia. This was given to me by Amaterasu herself, she told me to hold onto it and there will be a special moment where I will specifically need it. I believe this moment is now. A lunar wing is said to ward off bad dreams. This is only one of its abilities. One of its abilities is to make the holder relive their memories in the form of dreams, which is what your going to do now. Mister Shadow, will you stand behind me" she said and Shadow got up and stood behind her. She had given me the feather and she put her hand up to her head and opened her palm to reveal a purple dust or powder.

"Sleep powder" she whispered barely audibly and the blew the powder into my face. I sneezed and then deeply inhaled. I started to feel drowsy. I was able to make sure I was still holding the Creselia feather and I fell backwards, hitting the ground in a thud. I closed my eyes and prepared or what to find in my dream ...

**END**

**That's a wrap for now. What do you think, was it good, bad, ok ? What did you think of the story that Genmu heard? We will find out more about the mysterious group of pokemon that worship and evil go pd and we hear Genmu's backstory. All this and more next time on Dragon Ball- gosh darn wrong show, let's try that again. *Ahem* All this and more next time in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Genmu's Journey ! See you them !**


	5. First dungeon

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Genmu's Journey

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of Genmu's Journey! Last time, Genmu had arrived at the shrine and heard a brief story on some of the gods and how they choose certain pokemon to represent them. He soon was given a Lunar Wing and was put to sleep, so he can relive his lost memories in the form of dreams. Will he figure out who he is or will he be caught in a daydream. Find out ... now after this message.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, if I did I would not be writing this now!**

**Anyways enjoy**

(Dream world Genmu POV)

Ok to start things off I'm gonna say this dream world, resembles the other one but everything is black and white. I am floating as usual but there doesn't seem to be anything in particular that's important. I did notice this shadowy area off to the side but I did not pay close attention to it.

Then suddenly gravity felt like being kicking in. As I slowly began to float downward only one phrase came to mind ...

"Oh son of a bi-" I did not get to finish as I was suddenly sent into a free fall. The darkness bagan to light of just slightly so I was able to make out a small cliff before me. My descent slowed and I softly landed with my legs crossed. I once again had no control over my body. I noticed how much smaller my hands looked so I assumed I look younger to fit the memory. I was looking out towards the sunset ... that's it! I'm reliving the sunset that I saw in the last chapter! What ... breaking the fourth wall is fun. Anyways I looked to my left to see the person from before also.

"It's quite the sunset isn't it?" I heard a feminine voice say. In what little light the sun was giving I could see that she was wearing a plain shirt and pants. Her hair fell to her shoulders. She looked familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it. There was also a small blue tail behind her ... wait if this is a memory of my childhood, then why am I talking to a pokemon?

"Yea if is ... I would like you to have this" I had said. I noticed I was holding a small necklace, I guess when I'm not in any real control here I wouldn't really notice it. It was a small yellow orb that seemed to glow softly and a small black crescent shape that seemed to emit a soft dark glow that mixed with the yellow glow. I was suddenly engulfed in a hug that surprised me.

"Thank you" she whispered into my ear. I felt a warm feeling in my chest, not like the one from when I go fought Drako, but this felt soft and soothing.

After a minute, she released me from the hug. Suddenly there was a light behind us. As we turned, I noticed that she had blue hair that matched the ocean, and was wearing blue clothing also, she looked familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it. Behind us was Amaterasu, she was literally holding a small ball of fire, light in the area. She was wearing a white kimono.

"Looks like you two are becoming very close friends, did you give her the necklace?" she asked. I assumed mini me, that's what I'm called the dream world me that is apart of the memory, nodded but I could not tell. I suddenly see mini me run forward and Amaterasu kneeled down and and they hugged each other, so I must have been close friends with Amaterasu. I guess that explains why Amaterasu had felt sad when I flinched when she touched my cheek. I feel that I can control myself and I get and follow and follow as mini me, the girl and Amaterasu head toward the shrine. I noticed mini me, who looked to be around 7 or 8 years old, didn't have a cloak and he wore a black and white shirts and white shorts with and black rim at the bottom.

"Yea I sure did ammy!" Mini me said excitedly, causing both Amaterasu and the girl to giggle.

They walked halfway to the shrine, with me following close behind, until they stopped abruptly. The girl had walked two steps before stopping, I guess she didn't sense what the others did. In the distance I could see a large group of figures. They had torches and well they did not look nice. Amaterasu picked both mini me and the girl up and turned into a ball of fire and flew to the world began to fade to white.

When everything returned to normal I was in the shrine, in the spot where me and shadow were at. Amaterasu had appeared along with mini me and the girl. Then a zoroark appeared all ninja like, he looked like shadow but had a scar over his left eye.

"Mistress, a mob of pokemon have demanded the kid be handed over, blabbering something about a dark god and destruction. In other words, the usual a crazed religious group says. We refused but they are trying to force their way in" he said as if on que, a loud banging was heard from beyond the door. The zoroark turned and pulled out two black knives, wait no, those are kunai.

"Do not worry I will protect him ..." The zoroark said, entering a battle stance.

"No need, Shade, I will have to send him to another place where he will be safe and grow up, so I will have to ask you to protect the girl because she can't come with him" Amaterasu said, which caused mini me's jaw to drop.

"Wh-what, but she is my friend, we can't leave her behind!" Mini me was yelling and crying.

"Aw don.t worry, Mr. Shade here is a good ninja, he will keep me safe ..." The girl had begun saying, she had tears in her eyes too " ... I hope we will meet again in the future and as long as I have this necklace, we truly will" she said giving mini me one last hug. Amaterasu handed her to Shade and as the door burst open, 3 more zoroarks appeared in front of Shade.

"Eliminate these intruders!" Shade yelled and pulled out a small blue pellet.

"Goodbye Genmu!" She said. Wait she said Genmu, something's not right, I'll have to ask Amaterasu next time I meet her.

"Good bye, see you soon!" Mini me yelled back as Shade threw the pellet down and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Then there was a flash of light and Amaterasu, carrying mini me, was gone and once again the dream world began to fade ...

Next thing I know, in the dream world, but this time there is a bluefish tint to it. These dream jumps remind me of a game where the protagonist would occasionally fall into his hearts and that had floors that all look the same except for the coloration, and he always got a giant key that he swung like a sword. But I digress, I see Amaterasu holding mini me, who was asleep, but I noticed something odd, my head scythe was gone and why white hair was turning black.

"If the legend is true, then I must hide you while you grow" Amaterasu said. She snapped her fingers and a portal appeared. Looking through. There was a couple, a man and a woman, who looked like they were crying in what looks like a hospital bed, oddly enough there was no sound coming from the portal. They were the parents who raised me!

"These two are good people yet they lost their child before soon after it was born ... that's here you will come in. You will replace the child they have lost and you will be safe, whether you remember us or not, I will always be watching you ... may your journey be a swift and smooth one, good luck an make your parents proud" she whispered to me. Mini me was enveloped in a white light and phased into the portal. The portal began to close. As it was closing, I saw someone open the door and say something to them. They they had happy looks on their faces and they hugged each other. Then the portal fully closed and was gone.

'Was I really that important to them?' I thought to myself.

Then gravity kicked in again and I was falling again. But no floor appeared instead these boxes of light appeared and as I looked at them flying by, each one was a memory of my live(s) in some I was an absol and others I was a human. These memories seemed to clash with each other. I saw me riding a bike and me going fishing and even me playing in tall grass hoping to meet a forest pokemon, yep good times. As each image flashed, I fully remembered that day and it's events. Talk about a flash back.

The images stopped appearing soon after awhile and I began to see myself back in the shrine, right when I collapsed, yup that's where I'm falling towards. Impact in 3 ... 2 ... 1 ...

(Real world)

"Waaah!" I screamed while waking up. Both Shadow and Mary were staring at me.

"So ... How long was I out?" I asked while sitting up.

"About a hour or so" Shadow replied. What it did not feel like an hour

"What did you dream about Sir Genmu?" Mary asked me.

"Sir Genmu ... Why refer to me as that?" I asked. I'm not a knight or anything and I don't have any shiny armor.

"Since Shadow here informed me of the the battle that took place between you and that charizard, I see now that it truly is you that was to be the avatar of Amaterasu, and since you basically out rank everyone here I must refer to you in this formal way" She explained

"Um ... there's no need,just call me Genmu, and I basically relived the story from my child self's point of view and I saw every memory from both as a young absol and a young human" I said while re-telling what I had seen.

"That is quite the tale, may I ask, is there anything else you need?" She asked.

"Is there a place I can train my skills with the sword?" I asked. I would have asked Shadow but I assumed he was only good with kunai and shuriken and other ninja stuff.

"Ah yes, out back there is a mystery dungeon you can explore, there are some wild and feral pokemon down there that you can battle" she replied.

"Oh and one last thing, is every pokemon here have a humanoid shape?" I asked, that was something I found peculiar since if that's true how will they get proper meats. I hope it's not like that because that would be very disturbing to think about.

"No, pokemon who have an animal shape are called feral pokemon, they tend to attack us ginjika for coming into their territory and a group of them took residence in the dungeon out back so your training will also help clearing them out" she explained. Ok good to know.

"Ok well I'm off. Shadow I want you to stay here while I train." I said moving towards the front door. As I circled the building, once again any pokemon outside were staring at me ...

"Ok why do you all keep staring at me?" I asked to no one in particular.

"It's because you have an aura that seems to attract people towards you" a voice said above me. I looked up to see a figure jump down towards. I quickly jump to side.

"The names Sparky ..." He said. This person was a jolteon, he had spiky yellow hair and a yellow shirt that had a lighting bolt design in it. A spiky white mane grew from his neck. He had yellow shorts that fell to his knees. He held is hand out.

"The names Genmu" I replied, shaking his hand.

"What I was saying was is that you seem to exert an aura of warmth. This is a trait admired by many and especially grass type. Also your aura is unnaturally strong, which when paired up with the warmth affect is drawing them to you, so it's not really their fault for staring. If you concentrate enough you can surprises this aura and they might stop staring at you" Sparky explained to me, I nodded.

"Hey I'm going to the dungeon in the back to train a little, want to come along?" I asked, because nothing makes friends as well as violence. He nodded and followed me to the back area. When I got there the back area was a very big garden. There were various plants and trees. I noticed a few butterflies fluttering about. As we walked past, I felt something land on my forehead.

"Ha ha there is a butterfly on your forehead. Looks like nature really has a liking towards you, even the plants seem a little greener and brighter." Sparky said. I put my hand to my forehead and true to what he said, there was a pink butterfly, which is now on my index finger. It soon fluttered away. Heh, what's next I have the mokuton ( **Wood Release - this is a naruto reference by the way**).

"Well this is it" sparky said gesturing to a cave to the far side of the field. How did I not notice there was a mountain. We neared the cave and there were two branching paths

"So do you want to rise high to the peak or do you want to explore the depths of the mountain" he said pointed to the right path then the left.

"Rise" I said taking the right path. I unsheathed my blade and sparky summoned electricity to his hands and two daggers that had lighting bolt shapes appeared in his hands.

"Oh that's cool, I wish I could do that!" I said and he chuckled at this.

(Floor 1)

We started off in a big open area. There was a tunnel behind me and one tunnel in front of me. I walked forward and noticed a small red seed on the ground. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. When I touched it I somehow knew what it was, it was a blast seed. This might come in handy later. I followed the tunnel I front of me with sparky covering us from behind. I signal him to halt.

"You hear that scratching noise?" I whispered to him and he nodded. The catching noise got louder and ahead I see two small shapes scurrying towards us. As they got closer I noticed that they were two purple rat things. Those were rattata.

The first one's teeth began to glow, it was using hyper fang, and it jumped at me. I ducked and I soared over my head, then sparky swung a vertical slash and cut the rat in half, gross I can see its spine. Anyways I ran towards the second rattata, and used slash, but it dodged by scurrying up the wall.

"I call bullshit!" I yell while stabbing the rat. I wondered what other ferals are in the cavern. Anyway, the path led to another branching way, I could either continue forward or go to the right. I had a feeling I should continue forward, so that's the path I took. My sense was right and there was the stair case leading upwards. However floors two and three were un eventfully, a few ratattas here and there and we found some oran and pecha berries. The next set do stairs looked odd it had these weird hieroglyph-like symbols on it.

(Sky floor)

"Hey what's that!?" I say entering another open area, I saw a blue shiny thing on the far end of the area' there was also a large opening that was letting light in. I began walking towards the object but something crashed in front of me and I jumped back. In front of us was a huge magenta centipede-like creature. It had these purple ring dispersed on it.

"What the hell is a scolipede doing here!?" Sparky yelled next to me. The creature roared and the room shook. The path behind us collapsed and it blocked the opening in front of us.

"Well ... shit" I said while using swords dance. The scolipede curled into a ball and began to roll at us at frightening speeds. I rolled out the way but sparky was not so lucky. He was run down by the bug and lost a lot of hp, what ... I'm seeing this confrontation as an RPG game and it's my turn. The scolipede, which I refer to as bug, uncurled itself and began walking towards an unconscious Sparky. Ok so psychic type beats poison so ...

"Hadangeki (**wave severing attack**)!" I yelled sending a psycho cut towards the bug. I was aiming for its neck but it ducked and it just cut both of it's antennae (**is that the proper plural for antenna ... don't care anymore**) off. This enraged the oversized bug and it began shooting these purple stingers at me.i tried to deflect them with my sword no but I was not fast enough and some embedded themselves in my left shoulder and right thigh. Suddenly I began feeling weak, I must be poisoned.

"You son of a b-" I began but was interrupted by more poison stings to the stomach.

'S-shit, I got to end this soon ... wait is that Sparky maybe we can combo attack it!' I thought as I began to formulate a plan.

"Hey Sparky can you stun it with your electricity?" I asked him. He nodded and held up one arm.

"Thunder bolt!" He yelled and electricity shot out if his arm and electrocuted the bug inflicting paralysis on it. The scolipede was temporarily immobilized. Now time to 'recite these words' ... end this? What was that whispering?

'Recite these words and you will have strength' I heard an echo like whisper. Then the line the voice wanted me to say appeared in my mind.

"Ittou ryoudan (**cutting in two with a single stroke**)" I began and tsukiyomi was enveloped in a yellow energy. I raised the blade towards the ceiling, preparing for a strike.

"Whatever it is your doing, do it NOW!" Sparky yelled at me. The paralysis was wearing off on the bug and it faced me.

I swung the blade downward yelling "Genmu Zero (**yes I know it's my account name but look it up its from megaman X5**)!" The attack released a large crescent of energy towards the scolipede. The top and bottom of the energy wave were digging into the roof and floor. Fear dawned on the face of the bug at the last minute but it was too late for it. The attack cut the scolipede vertically in half. I nearly puked when I saw the blood spill from the two halves, but then the poison kicked in and I puked up blood. Guess I should eat that pecha berry. I also gave the oran berries to Sparky.

After eating our berries, I walked towards the end of the room and picked up a shiny blue gem, about the size as the one on my sword hilt. Then we exited the cave and saw a beautiful view of the valley, the shrine bellow us, and the town in the distance. I don't even remember scaling this high.

"Well I guess we should go back?" I asked Sparky. He nodded and we went back.

**END**

**What do you think of this chapter. We got to the first dungeon and it has been what five chapters now? It was bound to happen sometime. What will happen next and what is that gem Genmu found. Find out next time on Genmu's Journey.**


	6. Watatsumi

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Genmu's journey

**Welcome back to another chapter of Genmu's journey. I don't know if this chapter will be as long, I've been having writers block recently and school has been causing problems. It feels like I'm just making it up as I go along but this is meant to look like an RPG where the plot doesn't continue until you do something specific so yea, but I could be worse ... right ?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the story and the OCs. Everything else goes to their respective owners.**

(Genmu POV)

I took longer to get back to entrance because of circumstances. I was holding tsukiyomi, which had a blue blade now. I bet your wondering why my blade is blue now ... well here is what happened ...

(Flashback)

We were heading back when the gem I found earlier began glowing softly. I didn't notice it at the time and I was just traveling behind sparky, who was leading the way. Suddenly the ground shook and cracked. The floor caved in and suddenly I was falling ... more like sliding. I soon ended up in an medium sized open area with a small body of water, which I assumed was a small lake.

"Genmu ! Are you ok !" I hear Sparky echo a call out. I turn towards the tunnel that I fell in from. Yep looks likes I'm not going back that way. I look up to see another stone in the ceiling. This stone was giving off light.

"Don't worry I'm ok ... I will look around for a way back, you keep going without me for now!" I yell out, hearing my voice echo. I turn back to the lake, the clear water glistened in the artificial light. Out of the water a large red serpent appeared.

"Holy shit!" I said, my vice trembled. What is a giant shiny gyarados doing here !?

"You ... You have it ..." It said in a voice that had a deep echo. What is he talking about? Also, why does he have the shape of a feral?

"Um ... What are you talking about ?" I asked. Then it roared, causing me to cover my ears. At the same time I dropped the blue gem. Then I noticed that the gem was glowing.

"You mean this?" I say as I picked up the gem. The gyarados moved closer towards me.

"I am Ryūjin, the water dragon god and I am tasked with assisting a gods avatar so not my power is your power. Use it wisely." it said, I gonna assume its a he since it's voice is deep and intimidating. I say, this is seriously reminding me of a video game I've seen before and I'm glad it's not that game because I can't paint. Anyways I held the gem outward towards the gyarados and both him and the gem glowed with a blue light. When the glowing dimmed, he receded slightly back into the water.

"Now place the gem on the hilt of your blade and the blade will be made anew. Normally I would tell you your powers but I'll let you figure them out yourself" he said receding fully into the late. Seriously, how deep is this cave? Anyways I did what he said and the gem was absorbed into the black one that was already on tsukiyomi. Then the gem on the hilt became a deep blue that looked like the ocean. Then the blade became a clear light blue and became thinner until is looked like a katana. I swung the blade to the side and in each direction I swung the blade there was a light mist of water.

"Now what ...?" I said to myself. Suddenly, as if on cue, an area above the the lake crumbled revealing an opening. I walked to the lake and I noticed the water seemed to ripple around my new sword.

"Huh ... oh I see the blade probably controls water!" I said swinging the blade upward and a wall of water appeared in a staircase like fashion. I was not expecting it to work out so well on the first try but ok. I walked up slowly, unsure in it was safe to walk on.

"If I didn't know any better I would think I'm in a tutorial part of a game" I say walking into an open areas with a few raticate. Yup definitely a tutorial. Anyway, my attack style changed to a downward diagonal slash to a horizontal slash to a full vertical upward slash all in one swift fluid motion. It wasn't that damaging but it definitely was faster. After dispatching the raticate, mother path opened up via crumbling. Ok unique basic attack style check, uniques movement ability check, ok what's left ... oh right a unique offensive ability. I guess I'll figure it out later I'm coming to an exit.

(Flashback end)

There you go, that's how I got my new blade. As a matter of fact, this new form should have a new name since is mostly water based. How about Watatsumi, the water dragon god from Japanese mythology. That should suffice. Is it me or this world seems less and less like pokemon every chapter ... breaking the fourth wall today check. I came back to the shrine and told the others of what happened. Sparky had arrived earlier and went to another dungeon. I decided I should go to the town , so uh ... cue time skip ... Now.

(Time skip 30 minutes Third person POV )

I was surprised to see that the town was already re built and I was welcomed by nearly every resident and they were cheering at me. I was surprised at this, I was not expecting them to greet me. But I eventually continued on. I soon was walking past the Persian bank.

'Well I'm gonna have to start getting money sooner or later' I thought to myself as he turned and walked in.

In side there was a vault. It didn't look large so Genmu assumed there was likely more underground or somewhere else. There was a desk in front of him that a Persian sat. She wore a plain tan shirt. She had whiskers and even cat ears.

"Welcome!" She greeted me.

"Hello, I would like to ask what the currency around here is, since I'm still kinda new here?" I asked. She nodded and pulled out a bag and gave me a gold coin that a Z with a line going through it.

"This is zenny. It's what our currency is, thou I'm not sure where you come from because everywhere I've been to have zenny" she said to me. I guess thus zenny is very common

"Are there any jobs I can do to earn zenny?" I asked

"As a matter of fact, yea there is. You can do these jobs ..." She said giving me small sheets of paper " ...these are job requests of various difficulties and pay. They are usually requests of of the inhabitants here but occasionally there are some requests from outsiders that are in dire need. New ones come out every other day, so it's good to check often. I had thanked her and left.

"Ok let's see here" he said looking through the list. I had failed to notice a familiar figure walking up to me. Suddenly, I was enveloped in a hug. I was stunned at the sudden embrace, but as soon as I saw familiar blue hair, I instantly returned the hug.

"Heh I don't remember you being like this Crystal" I said. She let me go, a blush clear on her face.

"I- uh w-would like to thank you" she stuttered out. She looked very cute.

"Hey, no problem. I'm the hero of this story so I have to do the good thing" I said chuckling a little.

"You- um want to hang out for awhile, maybe help you with your memory problem?" She asked. She doesn't know about the events at the shrine.

"To answer that question, yes I would like to and one thing ... do you still have the necklace?" I asked her. Saying her eyes widened would be an understatement.

"You remember! But, how?" She nearly yelled at me. I then went on explaining everything that happened while reading the job requests. It's odd how I didn't know any of what I retold until earlier and yet now I'm recalling it as if I knew it all my life.

"Here's a simple job I can do ... help a galvantula find her missing children in spark cave" I said aloud. It seemed easy enough, thou I think watatsumi won't so the trick in an electric cave but tsukiyomi should do fine. Then again how do I switch between types? I'll figure it out later.

"I'm gonna go do this job, if you want you can come. It will be a date, a dangerous and life threatening date, but a date none the less" I said smiling. Her blush deepened even more.

"U-uh yes ... yes I would like to" she stammered out.

"Ok the lets go tomato-chan!" I said, teasing her on her blush. She had a stunned look for a secon but then a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"Baka (**idiot**)!" She yelled smacking me in the back of the head. We both laughed a little and then we went off to spark cave.

"So what is it like in this other dimension you were in?" She asked me.

"Well for one, there are no pokemon, with one exception but I'll get to that in a minute, and everyone is human and that means nothing like horns or tails, no-." I started.

"And what of the exception?" She asked, clearly very curious.

"Well all of this-" I said gesturing to everything around me "- is all a game that people would play for entertainment and in said game all pokemon look like animals and you play as a human that catches pokemon in these spherical objects called pokeballs and battle them with others. Eventually you befriend the pokemon you capture and they don't die." I explained. Crystal was staring at me intruded by want I was saying and even some random people would stop and look.

"Oh look we are here!" I point out. And with that we both descended into the dungeon.

** END**

**Another chapter completed. If you like it thank you for liking it and if you don't ... Oh well, you can't make everyone happy. I was planning in writing in a lemon within the next few chapters but I've never written one before. Well see you guys next time.**


End file.
